


Figures

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [41]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine Friendly, Established Relationship, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Bored working on plain old figures, Kurt starts drawing pictures with his blades on the ice. Sebastian joins in, hoping to impress his boyfriend ... but Blaine beats him to it.





	Figures

“Just another curve here … and one there …” Kurt whispers, twirling slowly, purposefully on the ice. “And then if I … hey!” he barks at his boyfriend, staring so hard at the movement of his blades, Kurt can feel it through his boots. “No peeking!”

“I’m not peeking!” Sebastian argues, shifting positions to get a better look at Kurt’s carves. “I’m staring! Aren’t you done yet?”

“I’ll be done when I’m done!” Kurt goes back to what he was doing and focuses on another tight three-turn. “Go work on your own!”

“Whatevs,” Sebastian grumbles, returning to his ice drawing but not really working on it. He gives it a once over and shakes his head.

Poor thing. It’s a lost cause.

Kurt and Sebastian came down to Sebastian’s rink when Kurt decided to plan the choreography for a new routine for the winter competition season. Instead of going Top 40 this time, he chose the instrumental version of a ballad his mom once skated to back in the day. But instrumental, like classical, means lots of edgework – spirals, Choctaws, crossovers, and so forth. So they have to work on the basics.

And Blaine joined them because of course he did.

Sebastian didn’t really mind so much. Blaine needs more work on his edges than Kurt, he’d thought vindictively. And since they both trust Sebastian to put them through their paces, Sebastian could assign Blaine as many figures as he wants and the boy would do them.

Yup. It was going to be a _long_ afternoon of crossovers and three-turns for one Blaine Anderson.

But Kurt, becoming bored after half-an-hour of simple figure 8s, started carving other shapes into the ice – diamonds, hearts, triangles, then random geometric formations that eventually became flowers.

Beautiful flowers, actually.

Kurt made it look so easy that Sebastian decided to give it a shot.

In the spirit of adding to his boyfriend’s bouquet, Sebastian tried to make a tulip. He acknowledged his mistake, though, when he looked down at the flower he’d been carving and realized it looked like a dick. Sebastian did his best to fix it, but it doesn’t matter.

It still looks like a dick.

And Kurt will never believe that he didn’t do that on purpose.

So, Sebastian gave up and started watching his boyfriend work. Specifically, he’s been enjoying the way Kurt’s hips wiggle and his ass pops as he lifts up onto his toe picks to make his cuts.

Could he get away with lying on his back and watching from a better angle?

He thinks not.

He might end up with a toe pick to the cheek.

“You’re not going to stop staring, are you?” Kurt asks as he adds long, flowy stems to his creations.

“Nope,” Sebastian admits without apology, subtly adjusting himself when Kurt’s back is turned.

“Well, I guess I’m done then.” Kurt sighs, hands on hips as he looks over his sketch. “It’s not my best work, but …”

“Kurt …” Sebastian approaches slowly so as not to wreck a single line of his boyfriend’s picture. He slides to a stop behind him and examines Kurt’s ice flowers with awe. He knew that Kurt was an artist. He’s seen him design countless outfits and whatnot. His skating journal, where he plans his routines, is full of figures that look exactly like him and Sebastian and Blaine. But this … this is on another level entirely. This is something that Sebastian, with his years of training, all the fancy coaches he’s had, all the workshops he’s gone to, all the money his parents have paid to support his career, could never pull off … as evidenced by the sad penis flower defiling the ice behind them. “That’s _amazing_!”

“You think so?”

“Absolutely!” He wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist, and Kurt leans back against him, pressing his back to his boyfriend’s chest as Sebastian hugs him tight. “We have to snap a picture or I’ll never bring myself to resurface the ice again.”

Kurt tilts his head up, gazes into his boyfriend’s proud face, and gifts him a peck on the chin. “Well, what about your picture?” He turns towards Sebastian’s corner of the ice in search of his boyfriend’s work. “Let’s see what you made!”

“Uh … let’s not and say we did,” Sebastian says.

“Sebastian!”

“Nope,” he insists, re-directing Kurt towards Blaine, still at work on his own drawing. “Time to go see how Blainey’s doing.” Kurt digs his toe picks in when Sebastian tries to push him in Blaine’s direction, but Sebastian circumvents that by lifting him off the ice and skating him, struggling but giggling, over to their friend. “Blaine! Let’s see your picture, Blaine!”

“Yes!” Kurt says, laughing. “What did you make, Blaine?”

“Oh” – Blaine looks up as if he never expected anyone to want to see his masterpiece – “it’s … uh … it’s not done yet.”

Kurt and Sebastian reach the edge of Blaine’s artwork and stop.

Kurt gasps.

Sebastian almost drops his boyfriend. He sets him down gently, then seethes over Kurt’s shoulder a second after.

In true Blaine Anderson fashion, he’s shown Sebastian up. Not that that was difficult to do considering ...

… penis flower.

But Blaine didn’t etch a bouquet of flowers like Kurt did, or a simple still life in any fashion. The best Sebastian can tell, he’s created a miniature skyline inspired by van Gogh’s _The_ _Starry Night_.

And it’s pretty much close to perfect.

“That’s … that’s beautiful!” Kurt wriggles out of Sebastian’s arms and skates over to his best friend. He puts a hand on Blaine’s shoulder and rests his head against it. “You’re _really_ talented!”

“You think so?” Blaine ducks his eyes, blushing to his roots at the admiration in Kurt’s voice.

“Totally! Don’t you think so, Sebastian?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian agrees through clenched teeth. “Totally.”

“Aw, shucks, you flatterer,” Blaine teases, clasping his hands in front of him and batting his eyes.

Sebastian’s upper lip curls, and Blaine bats his eyes faster, but Kurt doesn’t notice the tension - too impressed by Blaine’s drawing. Of course, he’s also become used to the pissing contests that still go on between the two. It’s gotten to the point that it barely fazes him anymore. “I’ve got to go grab my camera and get a picture of this!” He flies off the ice to grab his phone, leaving his best friend and his boyfriend to deal with each other alone.

Sebastian looks at Blaine, and Blaine, for all of his humbleness, smirks.

“Show off,” Sebastian mutters, returning to his drawing to see if he can turn it into something a little less phallic.


End file.
